Catalyst
by x-Treefrog-x
Summary: A strange new addition to Hogwarts arouses suspicion and doubt...but is it justified? We all know that Harry Potter will be the wizarding world's salvation; but every hero needs a hero - and she may just turn out to be a saviour to more than one.
1. Unorthodox

_**Chapter One**_

'**Unorthodox'**

_**Just when the world seems unsettled enough, Dumbledore throws another element into the mire**_

"…therefore the school will, thankfully, be going ahead with a new year despite suggestions to the contrary.

"First-years should take note that the forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden to all students; a few of our older witches and wizards have finally taken my advice and remembered this in recent years," Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he said this, and his smile was returned warmly, albeit rather sheepishly, from the three seventh-years.

"Also, our caretaker Mr.Filch has asked me to tell you that he has added another ten items to the list of objects forbidden in the corridors; this I believe brings the number of forbidden objects to 234.

"On a lighter note, to celebrate Halloween there will be a masquerade ball organised by the Head Boy, Head Girl, and respective House Prefects," At this, Head Students' Hermione and Draco Malfoy threw each other a look of resigned distain, Malfoy adopting his usual curled lip, Hermione raising her eyes to the enchanted ceiling.

Dumbledore now paused briefly and looked straight down the middle of the house tables to the oak doors at the back of the Great Hall, through which the torso of Professor McGonagall could be seen. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows a hairs-width in question; McGonagall replied with a faint inclination of her head. Dumbledore continued in a light, yet grave, tone;

"Finally, we have something which may appear strange and even slightly alarming considering the current times. One thing it is, certainly, is unorthodox – yet still it stands. Mr.Filch, if you please."

Filch proceeded from the side of the hall carrying the Sorting Hat and a three-legged stool, upon which he placed the former in its place at the front of the Great Hall facing the rest of the student body. A murmuring instantly rippled through the hall; the sorting had already taken place – perhaps a student had missed the train and had turned up late? Just in time it seemed – dark storm clouds had formed in the enchanted ceiling.

The whispers were brought to an abrupt halt as the great oaken doors were flung wide to a flash of lightening and almost instantaneous crack of thunder: Professor McGonagall entered the hall and proceeded to the staff table; but they who followed was no late student.

Ten paces behind McGonagall strode a girl of seventeen, head held high, shoulders set back, an unmistakable air of quiet confidence emanated from her person. Witch and wizard alike gaped and stared; her lithe form, well curved in all of the right places, was swathed in that years' Hogwarts uniform of white shirt, grey pleated skirt and v-neck jersey, and black robe. Her own added touch appeared in the form of opaque black hose caressing tantalisingly slim, yet curiously muscular, legs, and pointed kitten-heel black courts, which clicked commandingly with every step. As of yet the braiding of her jersey and robe, and her tie, were grey, these having been charmed to change immediately to the relevant house colours upon the Sorting Hat's judgment. A few of the less inhibited and more blatant boys craned their necks to see her face; yet all that could be seen from their sitting vantage point was the smooth, thick mass of caramel hair that flowed silkily, with the faintest wave, to half-way down her shoulder blades.

The girl reached the stool upon which the Sorting Hat rested, stopped, and could be seen to raise her head to look at Dumbledore, who gave her an encouraging smile and nod of the head. Only then did she turn to face the rest of the school, and give the curious students the sight they had been waiting for: A heart-shaped face framed by the aforementioned silken mane - the front section of her hair where a fringe would have been arched from a widow's peak and fell on either side of her forehead to her ears, framing her face beautifully; her nose; small, perfectly straight but with the merest trace of an upturned end gave her an elfin appearance, and complemented the full-lipped, slightly pouting, cupids-bow red mouth it was situated over. Her complexion was that of peach; flawless, with a hint of rose about her high cheekbones. Her eyes, however, demanded all attention – hazel green, framed by long, jet-black lashes; so large that they commanded the awareness of even the most unwilling. Every student was struck dumb, either by her sure demeanor, her breathtaking beauty, or both. Behind her, McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat from the stool,

"Dawson, Jessica," Jessica sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

"Well, well, we meet at last," a small voice spoke into Jessica's ear, "Dumbledore's told me all about you. You and I both know that I could place you in any of the four houses and that you would be at home; yet we also both know that you have a very important task ahead of you, and in order to achieve its end you must be in SLYTHERIN!" With the last word a rip in the brim of the Hat opened wide and announced to all who sat before them the house placement of the newcomer. At the same time, the braiding of her robe and colours of her tie turned to emerald green and silver and the Slytherin crest embellished itself above her left breast.

McGonagall removed the Hat and the girl rose, stepped down from the stool, and made her way towards the sea of silver and green.


	2. Revelations

_**A/N:**__ Before I continue with my tale, I would like to say that this story was conceived while reading 'The Half Blood Prince', and therefore long before I had any notion that this site existed (even before realizing that Dumbledore meets his end – that screwed things up a little!). I've been wanting for so long to get the darn thing down on paper (or rather, on screen!) and the discovery of HPFF finally gave me the kick to do it. I apologise in advance if a ) this story bears any resemblance to other authors' work, and b) if ANTHING AT ALL matches events in the 'Deathly Hallows'._

_Also, I myself know what it is like to read a fan fiction and think "pfft, that would never happen in a million years!" – but, hey, that is precisely the beauty of it; it would never happen, so our imaginations can roam free ___

_Love, Treefrog –x-_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Revelations**

_**A Mudblood? In Slytherin??**_

Draco was stunned. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Something was stirring in the dark, hardened recesses of his malicious heart – he put it down to hunger pangs. His exterior image, however, remained unchanged; impassive, calculating, sizing the girl up as she moved towards he and the rest of the Slytherins.

"Move," he barked at Pansy Parkinson, who was practically sitting on top of him. Pansy jumped and did as she was told, casting him the briefest of reproachful looks; a part of her was hurt at being cast aside and pushed out by Draco, yet for the most part she, too, wanted to be seated next to this captivating girl. Maybe they could be friends – how it would improve her own image to be the best friend of the most enchanting girl in school! How everyone would look up to her for having taken in and accepted the poor, lost newcomer. Therefore she obediently scooted to her left, making an obvious space and looking to Jessica with wide, inviting eyes. Draco placed his right elbow on the table and rested his chin upon his curled fingers, outwardly appearing to be studying something across the room, but in fact watching Jessica's every advancing step.

Jessica herself rounded Pansy and Draco's side of the table, and headed straight for the pair, just as they had hoped. She took a seat between them, apparently oblivious to the whispers and glances assaulting her from every direction.

_Please stop staring at me._

She kept her head up, yet her eyes remained pointed firmly down.

_I am not some caged bloody animal in a zoo to be gawked at!_

After a moment, Draco lifted his head from his hand and turned to look at her, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Malfoy," he stated lazily, holding out the hand that had previously been supporting his chin, "Draco Malfoy. And you are…?"

For a split second he though she was going to ignore him; her continued smoothing of her skirt did not suggest otherwise. Yet as quickly as the unnervingly disconcerting thought had presented itself, it had gone, and Jessica raised her eyes to his, simultaneously accepting his outstretched hand.

"Dawson," she repeated, parrot-fashion, "Jessica Dawson." Was it just him, of did Draco detect a whisper of light-hearted mockery in her tone? Her face did not betray it, but her eyes, which seemed to glitter more than in any other he had ever seen. After a moment Draco suddenly became aware that he had ceased the up-and-down motion of the greeting, and was simply encompassing her smooth, pale hand in his rather larger, much colder one.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, temporarily thrown, "Yes, good to see that we have another Slytherin in the ranks; and a rather hot one at that!" There it was, the patented Malfoy sleaze: the rest of the table had become wary when Draco had appeared to be momentarily transfixed with the girl sitting beside him; now, however, they were reassured. Pansy simpered up at him; Jessica, on the other hand, dropped his limb as though it had been burning her, and turned firmly away from him, thoroughly unimpressed.

_Merlin, _this_ is what I have to deal with?_

"Thank you. I must say it is nice to be welcomed so quickly and warmly, by such…," she glanced around the table, "…charming people. I won't pretend I wasn't more than a little nervous, coming to school so late." Draco nodded, his body still angled towards hers.

"Yes, being home-schooled must be quite a different experience." Jessica frowned, turning back to him.

"Home schooled? I wasn't home schooled." At this, Draco brightened.

"Ah! You went to school overseas! Which one? Durmstrang? Beauxbatons? Perhaps even Stars & Stripes Academy? Those yank wizards must have been something else…" He was stopped mid-sentence by Jessica holding up a hand and shaking her head.

"No, I never went to any of those, I went to a…what do you call them? Ah yes…_muggle_ school. I only found out I was a witch over the summer when Dumbledore came to visit me."

If Draco had a reply to that, no-one heard, for at that moment the plates in front of them suddenly filled with the most delicious and diverse food Jessica had ever seen, and the soft chatter of the students increased tenfold, including the Slytherins'. She uttered a soft "wow" before reaching for the poached salmon and parsnips. Malfoy only continued to look at her as though he had been hit by a bludger.

_I was warned about this sort of reaction_ Jessica thought, very aware that Draco looked like the fish she was eating probably had before being cut into pieces. She lifted a bite to her mouth, savouring the taste that reminded her of home. Still chewing, she turned to the blond sitting next to her.

"What?" Malfoy shut his mouth and reached unseeingly for what looked like half a cow. Dropping it on his plate, he turned his pale face towards her warm one.

"How can a pure-blood go through seventeen years not knowing what they are?" he asked incredulously, a look of suspicion marring his uncommonly handsome features. Jessica put down her fork and placed a hand on Draco's sleeve, bringing his arm to a halt.

"I really don't think Thai green curry is going to taste good on your scotch fillet," she said, this time with a definite note of laughter in her voice. Draco looked down at his plate to find that he had piled it with the oddest assortment of foods; the aforementioned green curry and steak were probably the best matched of the lot. Curling his lip in disgust, he turned back to Jessica, indicating that the question still stood. Jessica sighed.

_Here we go_

"The answer to that is because I am not, as you so bestially put it, a _pure-blood_." She ground out the last two words as though they were a ton-weight on her tongue. Dumbledore had given her extensive instruction on wizarding terminology, and the use of the words 'mud-' and 'pure-blood' repulsed her. Draco's eyes widened in shock at her harsh words, then narrowed almost as quickly at her revelation.

"_Not pure-blood?"_ he hissed, drawing the attention of all those seated in the immediate area, "_Then how can you _possibly_ be in SLYTHERIN???"_ He raised his voice with the last word, bringing his right fist slamming down on the table. Even Crabbe and Goyle, for who even a volcano could erupt and not halt their eating, looked up, mouths hanging open, exposing half-chewed mush upon their palates. The Slytherins were shocked: Draco never behaved like this; even with his arch-enemy Harry Potter he kept his cool, resorting to acidic words and poisonous looks to attack his rival. This outburst was so uncharacteristic, that not one single person among them did not wonder what was so special about the girl.

Jessica placed both hands on the table in front of her, her head dipped. Slowly, purposefully, she turned completely to face Draco, who was staring at her with a look of unmistakable suspicion and doubt. Jessica slung her right leg back over the bench upon which she was stationed, effectively straddling it, and placed both hands upon the well-worn wood, resting her weight upon her arms. She slowly raised her fury-ridden face to look Draco directly on the eyes.

"And just why," she asked, in a dangerous voice that caused even Draco to falter, "in Merlin's name, does that make one DAMNED bit of difference?" As she spat the words out, her eyes seemed to blaze red – but only Draco saw. Draco swallowed. Hard.

"It, well…" he blustered, "Slytherin! Salazar Slytherin!" He slapped his palm on the table, inwardly applauding himself at having found an answer to a question that, quite frankly, had posed difficult to answer once he really thought about it. "The founder of this house, Salazar Slytherin, accepted only those of pure magical blood into his fold. Therefore it's _impossible_ for you to be anything to the contrary!" His face lit up in what could be passed as a genuine smile – thank Merlin, he thought, I was starting to like what nearly turned out to be muggle trash. A corner of Jessica's mouth pulled upwards into a tight, lopsidedly sardonic smile.

"Must just be something about me that makes me 'worthy', then, mustn't there?" With that she placed her right leg back on the other side of the bench, and took up her fork to continue eating,

ignoring the swiftness with which the smile had slid from Draco's lips. He said no more, clearly understanding that the conversation was over.

_Merlin, what is WITH you?_ he berated himself, turning back to the disgusting medley of food that sat in before him, _no-one – I repeat – NO-ONE puts Draco Malfoy down like that!_ Yet he couldn't think of one single viable retort – the girl was maddeningly right; if the Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin, then it was in Slytherin she belonged.

"Oh, I'm ready for bed, alright!" Pansy yawned and stretched delicately, smiling sleepily at Jessica. "Come on, I'll show you the way to our dormitory." Draco smirked.

"I think she can work it out, considering every other person wearing green is heading in the same direction," he stated unpleasantly, rising from his seat. Jessica gave him a reproachful look; Draco was exceedingly surprised to note that not a trace of the anger he had witnessed not an hour earlier remained.

_Thank Merlin she doesn't seem to hold grudges, that wouldn't do at all…_He checked himself. _Hang on, what difference would it make to ME anyway?_

"Come now, she was only being helpful, Draco," Jessica softly chided, happy to see the hurt on Pansy's face being replaced by a thoroughly pleased look at her words. "I may find the common room, but certainly not my bed, which is sounding like a very good idea right now. You'll be able to show me to mine, yeah?" Pansy nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh! Right next to mine so we can talk to each other while we fall asleep!" she gushed, linking arms with Jessica and steering her towards the doors. Draco raised his eyebrows at Pansy's ridiculously uncharacteristic behaviour. Still, she always did have a tendency to come over all silly at annoyingly regular intervals.

"Sounds good to me!" Jessica said warmly. "But first…oh, excuse me, after you…" They had by this time reached the doors out of the Great Hall into the cavernous entrance hall, and by chance had reached them at the exact same time as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco had, of course, barged his way past the three, muttering "out of my way, Potter!" as he did so. Jessica, however, stopped, and gestured through the door before her. Harry looked surprised; Ron downright suspicious; Hermione an amusing mixture of both. All, however, accepted, passing through the door with Jessica in their wake.

"Thanks," Harry said, frowning slightly. Obviously this girl was not yet aware of the Slytherin requirement to treat every other house member in the school as inferior – she would soon learn, if the way Malfoy had seemed to latch onto her was anything to go by.

"Don't mention it!" Jessica replied, smiling brightly at the trio, which only served to fuel their astonishment at encountering a _civil _– of all things! – Slytherin. Jessica carried on to Pansy as though nothing of any significance had happened, "…I must go thank whoever cooked that delicious meal we just had. Could you point me towards the kitchens?"

Pansy's mouth dropped open. Draco, who had witnessed the whole thing, marched up to her, bringing his face close to hers.

"WHAT are you doing?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest, unaware of the obstruction they were causing in the middle of the entrance hall; not that he would have cared if he had been. Jessica looked truly surprised.

"Pardon me?" she asked, wondering what in earth he was on about this time. Draco glared at her in disbelief. He sighed.

"Two things: One; why the hell were you…" he paused, searching for the right word, "…_polite_, to Potter and his cronies? Two; what on earth would possess you do trouble yourself to go thank a bunch of house-elves for doing what they're supposed to do in the first place?" He continued to look at her, eyebrows raised in question. Jessica's jaw dropped slightly at his outburst.

"In answer to that: One; its called _plain common decency…"_ At this Draco spluttered, muttering, "_It's Potter! They're _Gryffindors_!"_ "So?" Jessica demanded, "he's no different to anyone else in this school!" Although they had reached the top of the stairs, this statement did not fail to reach the three, who raised their eyebrows at each other in appreciation. "Two; anyone who does anything for anyone else deserves to be thanked, so if you don't mind…?" Neither Draco or Pansy seemed able to help her in her request to find the kitchens. Exasperated, Jessica turned around and found herself face-to-face – or rather, face-to-chest, such was their proximity and height difference – with Harry.

"Down that corridor," he said, pointing in the direction of the retreating Hufflepuffs, "and carry on going until you reach your first right. The third painting, also on your right, is of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the pear," he finished, grinning.

"Thank you," Jessica replied, flashing him a smile before heading off in the direction he had sent her. Malfoy reassumed his goldfish face, but this quickly transformed into a sneer as Harry turned to face him.

"Don't encourage her, Potter," he snarled, "she'll learn soon enough how to be a proper Slytherin!" Harry laughed.

"Don't be so sure Malfoy. Maybe it'll be YOU who learns a thing or two from her," he smirked, "though I won't hold my breath on that one." He quickly headed up the stairs to his two best friends and disappeared from sight.

"I'd better wait here for her," Pansy sighed, settling herself on the plinth of a suit of armour. Draco glowered down at her.

"Suit yourself," he said carelessly, "that girl's far more trouble than she's worth." He crossed the now empty entrance hall and started down into the dungeons, treading the well worn path to the Slytherin common room. Something in his last words left him unsure; and Draco Malfoy had never in his life uttered one single syllable he was not certain about.

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica found herself back in the entrance hall, greeted by a tired and relieved-looking Pansy. Pansy's expression also took on delight when she noticed that Jessica carried with her several bars of Honeydukes' chocolate. Jessica had never heard of 'Honeydukes'', but it boded well if Pansy's face was anything to go on.

"Well, your trip wasn't wasted!" Pansy exclaimed. "Come on, we'll get into bed and eat this while you tell me a bit more about yourself!"

_Hey, this is easy,_ Pansy thought to herself, _here I was thinking I'd have to make an effort to be nice, but there's just something about her that makes it come naturally!_

Jessica laughed. "Thank Merlin for that, I'll never get through this lot!" She was starting to like the curvy, pug-faced girl. Draco really shouldn't put her down the way he did. Pansy linked her arm through the crook of Jessica's once more and led her towards the dungeons, chatting amiably. Neither of them noticed Draco silently slip from behind an enormous stone statue of a rather grotesque-looking troll, and follow their steps. Only when Pansy came to a halt before a statue of a giant serpent, with emeralds for eyes, and frowned, annoyed realisation unfurling on her face, did he make his presence known. He spoke sharply, causing Pansy to jump about a foot in the air; Jessica managed – barely – to retain her composure, turning to look at him questioningly.

"It was all very well and good you waiting for her, Pansy," Draco drawled scathingly, "but what was the use if you did not know the password to get into the common room?" Pansy flushed scarlet.

"Do _you_ know it, Drakie?" she asked in a baby voice. Jessica looked down at her wide-eyed.

_THAT we will put a stop to VERY quickly!_ she thought. Draco crossed his arms and leant against the wall.

"Sure do. Hand over some of that chocolate and I'll consider telling it to you." Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I was going to share it with you regardless of whether you did anything for me or not, but if that's going to be your attitude you can just forget it." Draco's arms dropped to his side. "Professor Snape will know," Jessica carried on, "Pansy, can you show me to his office?"

Before the smaller girl could answer, Draco jumped forward, once again unwillingly heeding the commanding undertone in Jessica's voice.

"It's _Serpentia Emeraldus_," he gabbled quickly. Sure enough, with a low grinding sound, the giant stone statue slid aside to reveal a doorway. Pansy quickly entered, grasping Jessica's free hand and pulling her after. Draco followed behind.

Jessica stared around her new common room, wondering if the other three were as dark at this – there being no windows, the only light came from a roaring fire set in the floor in the centre of the room, and the many candles placed around the room and on the walls, each of which gave off an oddly greenish light. The furniture consisted of elegant- yet comfortable-looking high-backed chairs, armchairs and lounges, all covered in an emerald green material. Many and widely varied fur rugs littered the floor. It was odd, but Jessica found herself at ease in this room and liking it immensely.

_What Dumbledore said must be true_

She turned to find Pansy looking expectantly up at her; Draco also waited with baited breath – to his intense surprise – for her verdict. Jessica smiled genially, causing Draco to feel those 'hunger pangs' again, though this time more strongly.

"I love it," she declared sincerely, before having her hand once again seized by Pansy and finding herself being drawn towards a door at the back and to the right of the large common room. Draco watched her depart, not entirely happy with the way their most recent encounter had planned out. He turned away towards his own dormitory, mentally kicking himself. Any misgivings he may have had, however, dissipated as, having reached the doorway to the girls' dormitories, Jessica turned back to the common room, and with a cry of "Draco, go along!" launched a bar of chocolate, rugby-style, through the air towards him. The room was sufficiently long enough as with her aim and strength to allow Draco time to whip around and neatly catch the flying confectionary, his handsome features lighting up with a truly genuine smile of thanks for the second time that night. Jessica acknowledged it with a bow of her head, and retreated to her bed chamber.

Draco followed suit, feeling decidedly better.


	3. Morning, September Second Part I

_His left hand protected her right; his own right hand rested gently on her waist. His chin lay cradled in her hair – light brown tresses that exuded the scent of crisp apple, frosty winter mornings, warm summer days, and freshly cut grass. He closed his eyes, marveling at the way in which she seemed to mold perfectly into him – her head at just the right height to settle comfortably against his neck, her body pressed flush against his as they swayed rhythmically from sided to side in a silent dance, as if she had been made for just that purpose – and breathed in deeply, her scent awakening a multitude of emotions he had yet to comprehend and understand. He could stay this way forever, holding her, never letting her go…_

_With crippling swiftness the scene changed and he was on his knees, grasping at air. The ground felt cold and wet; his eyes snapped open, his breath stolen. _Where is she?_ The deafening sound of thudding feet, gut-wrenching shrieks and sobs filled the air. He struggled to his feet and forced himself to place first one leaden limb, then the other, in front of each other, in a lurching, painfully slow movement forwards. His head jerked frantically from side to side, forwards and back, searching for her. After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes fell on a scene that would haunt him forever: A flash of green light, accompanied by a wild and heart-searing scream, and her body was suspended high above the battleground for just a moment, before being dropped with a sickening, crunching thud fifty feet below. As he beheld her unmoving form with horror, he realised that the scream was his._

Draco Malfoy sat blot upright in bed, sweat pouring from his body, gasping desperately for breath, tears flowing freely down his alabaster cheeks.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open, confusion glazing them for just a moment when she failed to recognize the emerald green canopy above her. She turned her head to the side, realisation dawning as she beheld Pansy snoring softly in the next bed along. Jessica smiled and stretched languorously, much like a satisfied cat. Her fingers caressed the cotton bed sheets and marshmallow-like pillows, reveling in their warmth and homely comfort. She twisted her head again to face the old-fashioned alarm clock on her bedside table, observing in to be just a little before five thirty. Her eyes widened slightly, _how on earth am I so wide awake at this ungodly hour?_

She lay there for a few more moments, her mind staging an internal battle with itself; to laze around for another hour, or get up now and take her time showering and dressing, and perhaps looking over a few of her spell books before breakfast. The latter option triumphed: Jessica flung back her coverings and swung her legs over the side of her bed, smiling at the fact that her feet didn't touch the floor even though she was perched on the very edge. She hopped down and stretched again, before padding over to the door. She lifted the latch as quietly as she could, and opened the door just enough to slip through before shutting it gently behind her and setting off down the corridor to the bathroom.

The bathroom itself had rendered her speechless the previous evening; ornate granite sinks – one for every girl in Slytherin – lined one wall, each overhung with an oval shaped, silver filigree patterned mirror. Individual showers lined the opposite wall, each hung with a shimmering emerald curtain. For the less inhibited, a communal shower room exited off the right; off the left, a corridor lined with the portals to five literal 'bath-rooms'. Closer inspection of one of these had shown to house what Jessica considered to be a small swimming pool – the bath itself was set into the ground, with steps leading down, and about thirty different taps set into the wall over it. A plush green mat covered the floor and a full-length mirror of the same design as those in the main room clung to the wall, aside a silver towel rail with said towels.

Jessica dropped her toothbrush back into its glass stand and stood back, flicking her tongue over her slick, white teeth. She loved her teeth; she grinned at the odd thought. It was true, however – pearly white and perfectly straight and even; she especially loved the way her canines were a little more elongated than the rest, and naturally more pointed and sharp than most, giving rise to her childhood games involving her being a vampire.

She studied her reflection in the mirror, contemplating a self-dubbed 'snap-shower', or a real one. Again she opted for the latter, and crossed the room. Entering one of the stalls, she twitched back the curtain and proceeded to slip out of her pajamas. She turned on the faucet and allowed the water to heat up before stepping under its powerful stream.

Twenty minutes later found Jessica stood once again in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. _I really can't be bothered with drying my hair_ she thought, frowning. _Now what was it Dumbledore taught me to do…ah, yes!_ She concentrated her thoughts specifically on what she wanted – that being for her hair and face to look exactly as they had done yesterday. To her intense satisfaction, her hair began to dry before her eyes and in a few moments had become the warm, silky mass that would have taken over half an hour to create by hand. Holding her arms straight out to the side, she closed her eyes and imagined every detail of her uniform; when she opened her lids, she found herself looking at a replica of the girl that had strode into the Great Hall the previous evening. She smirked, and grasped the lapels of her robe, tugging it straight. Barely a moment later, she heard the creak of the main bathroom door being opened, causing her to snap her head over her right shoulder towards the sound.

Pansy entered the room, head hung, shuffling her feet, employing the awkward, fumbling movements of someone not quite awake. Jessica grinned brightly as the smaller girl lifted her head upon realizing there was already someone there. Pansy's eyes widened in surprise, and blinked a few times before returning the smile.

"Merlin, what time did you surface?" Jessica became even more resembleant of a Cheshire cat.

"'Bout half five," Pansy's jaw dropped slightly, "I know," Jessica agreed, "my thoughts exactly! Thought I'd go look through a few books before breakfast." Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, Merlin knows it's gonna be hard enough for you as it is."

_You don't know the half of it_ Jessica thought with a faint sinking feeling. Pansy continued;

"Well, wait in the common room for me and we'll go to breakfast together!" Jessica shook her head.

"No, I think I'll go to the hall and get a cup of tea before everyone turns up, " she said kindly, "I like a little 'Me' time in the mornings."

"Ok, no worries, I'll see you there!"

"Outey," Jessica said in farewell, before exiting the bathroom. She entered the girls' corridor to see other Slytherin students stumbling out of their dormitories, in various stages of consciousness. Jessica grinned again, _Good Merlin, things won't be so bad around here if I keep smiling the amount I have been!_ she thought, before retrieving her satchel and heading off towards the Great Hall.

Draco skidded to a halt outside the doors to the Great Hall, panting from having run all the way from the Slytherin dormitories. He quickly regained his outward composure – however his heart still raced uncontrollably. Drawing his wand over himself he straightened his hair and robes before striding into the hall, looking for _what, exactly? _he wondered with surprise; _what _am _I looking for, and why on earth did I just run up here like that?_ He was unable to answer his own question, yet the moment his eyes rested on Jessica's seated form his heart rate slowed and the inexplicable panic that had plagued him since his nightmare disappeared. He wandered over to the Slytherin table as if in a trance, and flopped down opposite Jessica. The action caused the girl, who had a mug of tea in one hand and a Transfiguration textbook in the other, to look up and flash him one of her brilliant smiles. Draco's heart seemed to do a funny little flip-flop; _Merlin, these hunger pangs are just getting plain weird!_ Still, he returned with a discreet upturn of his own lips.

"Morning!" Jessica greeted brightly, "Sleep well? You still look a little tired." Before Draco could answer, a girl had stepped up behind him, cutting in,

"He might have slept better if he had stayed in his new dormitory, and not with the rest of the Slytherins," Jessica raised her eyes and Draco whipped around to behold Hermione; a look of exasperation adorned her face, "You know what boys get up to; keeping each other awake all night messing around. Why weren't you in the Head's dormitory, Malfoy?"

"What's it to you, Granger?" Draco quipped, "Miss having a real man to stare at?" In truth, what with the arrival of Jessica and subsequent events, he had completely forgotten about now having his own common-room and dormitory – he had simply gone to his old room, and, finding his old bed still there, had not thought anything of it. He turned his back to Hermione and reached for the toast. He looked up just in time to see Jessica give Hermione an…_APOLOGETIC?!?_...look before the Gryffindor girl walked off, and her Slytherin counterpart returned her eyes to his with a look that could only have been described as pity. He tore at a piece of toast, not really feeling hungry anymore. _Great, now she's gonna be angry with me again and I don't even really know why!_ He was too scared to admit that he knew perfectly well that it was his hostility and snideness to everyone outside Slytherin that roused Jessica's disapproval – neither was he willing to remedy it. He was extremely surprised, then, at Jessica's next action, which was to question,

"So what's your favourite subject?" and barely managed to conceal it. He took a bite of toast, pondering her query.

"Well, I suppose it would be potions." he answered, watching her fill her bowl with oatmeal and sprinkling it with an assortment of pumpkin, sunflower, and linseeds, and brown sugar. "I'm good at it and find it fascinating. I also like Defense Against the Dark Arts; but that's not something I spread around." At this he looked down at his plate, wondering why he had felt compelled to divulge this to a practical stranger. Jessica nodded.

"Don't want to break your image," Draco's head snapped up, locking his icy silver eyes on her forest green ones.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded accusingly. Jessica took a bite of her oatmeal.

"Nothing against _you, _it's just that in the short time I've been here I've gotten the feeling that Slytherins are perceived as embracers of the Dark Arts – you, liking _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts, are going against the status quo. I just imagine that some people would find that hard to handle and accept." Did Draco imagine it, or did her eyes flick over his shoulder towards the Gryffindor table as she said this. Shrugging it off, he thought about her answer, realizing that she had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"Yeah, people always think the worst of me, uh, us, Slytherins," he replied dejectedly, lowering his eyes, "and it doesn't help that my fath-, er, a lot of our parents and relatives are involved in the Dark Arts." He only just managed to refrain from mentioning Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, topics he had detached himself from and that he certainly did not want Jessica knowing of his previous involvement. There was no way she would want anything to do with him if she knew of his past. He suddenly found his face being lifted; Jessica had reached across the table and placed a curled index finger under his chin, her right hand still holding her spoon. She smiled; a warm, open smile that made Draco feel like he could trust her with his heart and life. He swallowed.

"People can change," Jessica said softly, "Just because their forebears made the wrong decisions does not mean they will do the same. Each person is different, and should be treated as such; given a chance, forgiven - offered a clean slate, if you will. Not one person sitting at this table should be judged on what has been." At this conjuncture, she removed her finger from Draco's chin and lifted it to trail gently down his cheek; a simple act that clearly stated she was willing to accept anything the Slytherin Prince could throw at her.

Draco's skin tingled where she had touched him; his heart seemed to have welled up into his mouth. He seemed to have lost the inability to speak, so settled for looking Jessica directly in the eyes, trying to convey something, anything of what he was feeling – the problem was, he didn't know himself.

Yet an understanding passed between them, and both returned to their breakfasts in comfortable silence, a silly little smile adorning each of their faces.

"Every sodding class with the Slytherins!" Ron expostulated with disgust, having just received his new timetable from Professor McGonagall. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, _duh_, Ron – we're doing our NEWT's; we're going to be having classes with a mix of all the houses!" The redhead's eyes stretched wider.

"But…I…that's beside the point!" he sputtered, bearing a remarkable resemblance to an over-inflated bullfrog. Harry poured out pumpkin juice for the three of them, laughing at his friends' indignation.

"Oh, come on Ron, it's not going to be as bad this year seeing as the worst of them no longer has a leg to stand on," Hermione nodded.

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that, but now that Malfoy no longer has the backing of his father he's not a threat, just more of an annoyance. And _you_," she said, turning to Harry, "had better start being nicer towards him. It took a hell of a lot to come over to our side." Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, he was only scared shitless of what his lot would do to him when they found out he couldn't off Dumbledore. He's a coward, Hermione!"

"A coward wouldn't have accepted Dumbledore's hand – a coward would have run and offed himself," she declared sternly. "I, for one, am prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt." Harry looked disbelieving.

"Suit yourself, _I_ wont be treating him any different until he proves himself."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione retorted, "And what's it going to take from him to do that? Do the deed and kill Voldemort himself? Because that's nothing short of what it'll take to persuade _you_, you stubborn arse."

"Hey, looks like you're both going to be put to the test on your resolves," Ron cut in before Harry could reply – the latter and the third resorted to daggered looks; "Double Potions first,"

Harry groaned.


End file.
